The invention relates to a gas exchange valve actuating apparatus for an internal combustion engine with an overhead camshaft and lever-like camshaft followers for operating the gas exchange valves.
DE 198 50 404 A1 discloses a gas exchange valve actuating apparatus which comprises a lever-like cam follower cooperating with an overhead camshaft. The cam follower is supported at a first end on a valve stem of a gas exchange valve and at its second end on another component.
It is the principal object of the present invention in to provide a switchable gas exchange valve actuating apparatus with an advantageous pressure medium supply for the cam follower support.